As it seems
by Jpearce
Summary: Cammie's parents are spies, Bex is a spy, everyone she knows is a spy.When Cammie finds this out she takes a journey of discovering herself. A journey of becoming one of the best spies in the world. Becoming the chameleon. She just has to remember everything isn't always As it seems.
1. First day back

As it seems.

**(A/N- I don't own the Gallagher girls series, or the characters)**

First day back.

"Cameron Morgan! Get up this instant, you don't want to be late for your first day at school."

Why won't she just leave me alone? It doesn't matter if I'm late, nobody will realise, and nobody ever does. I guess that's just my talent. You see I'm 5ft 6inch, I've got dirty blonde hair and well let's just say I'm not the prettiest girl at my school, but then again I'm not the ugliest either. I am just plain old Cameron Morgan. Ok you might be thinking this is just some story about a girl in high school moaning about how she's invisible and how hard her life is and blah blah blah, but it's not I swear. I actually like being invisible, being popular is over rated and I'm happy with who I am.

"I will not tell you again! Get your backside out of bed, school starts in 20 minutes."

"Okay mom, you can shut up now, I'm up!" God that woman can be annoying but I love her none the less.

I quickly showered, ran a comb through my hair and pulled it up into my famous messy bun. Found my white cotton, sleeveless shirt and my navy blue skirt, threw them on in record time. Applied eyeliner and lipstick, quickly put my purple feathered earrings in and fastened my multi-coloured friendship bracelet and ran down the stairs. Crap! My ring! Okay now I'm ready, fully dressed, apart from my black vans. Where did I put them? I'm sure I left them here last night.

"Looking for these, kiddo?" Mom asked

"Yeah, thanks mom. You're a life saver."

I quickly put my shoes on, kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my car keys, black penny board and ray-bans and ran into the garage. I want to clear this up now, okay? My car isn't exactly the best car in the world but I love her and nobody can tell me any different. You can ask my mom if you don't believe me, she's been trying to get me to get rid of her but I refused, obviously. I love my baby too much. Enough about my car and let's get going to school shall we?

I arrived just in the nick of time, pulled into the parking lot, grabbed my backpack and penny board and skated into school. I got to my locker just as the bell rang, crap. I hope Mr Dean doesn't realise. I finished in my locker and ran to first period, slid in through the open door and took my seat before anyone realised.

"Hey Cammie, tut tut. Late on the first day of school I see."

Well anyone but Bex, but I will allow that since she _is_ my best friend and we've known each other for like forever.

"Hi Bex, How was your summer?" I asked trying to get the attention off me and onto her. Guess what? It worked like a charm.

"Oh you know same old, same old. I went to London to visit my parents."

Did I forget to mention Bex is English? I did? Well Bex is English and she lives with her grandparents. Only visiting her parents every so often because they have very important jobs in London and can't leave.

"That's cool. I hope you had fun." I was going to say more but Mr Dean interrupted me.

"Ladies, I am very glad you've had a lovely holiday but could you please pay attention in my class?" He asked in French.

"Yes, sir. Won't happen again." I replied back just as fluently while Bex just sat laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I practically hissed at her

"Nothing" Bex replied smirking, miserably trying to stifle her laughs.

After sitting in Mr Dean's class for an hour the bell finally went and we were dismissed. As soon as we left the classroom I pinned Bex to the wall.

"What were you laughing at!?" I whisper-yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Cammie dearest" she replied trying to be all mysterious

"Actually, yes _Rebecca_ I do want to know."

Oh, and that was it. I had really made her angry. No wait furious. You see my dearest friend Rebecca hated people calling her that and if you did, well, let's not talk about that. I don't want to give you nightmares.

You could see in her eyes that she wanted to hurt me, and hurt me badly. So could everyone else in the hallway looking at us. The thing is though, and Bex knows it, is that I could easily beat her, even though she once sent Scott, one of the jocks who called her Rebecca not thinking she would, or could beat him up, to the hospital. Let's just say he won't be having kids anytime soon. So when I let her go and she didn't beat me to a pulp, people looked genuinely surprised.

"Calm down Cam, you didn't have to pull the _Rebecca _card. All I was going to say was that Josh was giving you lovey-dovey eyes in class."

"No he wasn't!" I scoffed.

Was Josh giving me 'lovey-dovey' eyes as Bex put it? No. He can't have been. What would Josh, THE hottest boy in school be looking at me for? Bex? Yeah, probably. All the boys look at Bex because well, she's hot. But me? No, she must have been mistaken. Yeah, that's it Bex was being delusional and was mistaken. I was bought out from my thoughts as Bex's hand came extremely close to my face.

"Earth to Cammie! Hellloooooo are you there? Blink once if you can hear me and blink twice if you are an idiot."

"Shut up _Rebecca. _Josh wasn't looking at me and you are delusional. Goodbye I'm going to class, I don't want to be late on my first day of school."

"One, no you did not just call me _that _again, two, we _will _talk about _this_ later and three, you've already been late this morning." She replied thinking she had won that little argument.

"Okay, Whatever you say, _REBECCA_!" I shouted as I ran down the hall away from her.

The rest of the day passed quickly without much drama, well apart from when Rob, a really cocky jock called Bex Rebecca at lunch because he heard me this morning, thinking that because she didn't hurt me, she wouldn't hurt him. God, how wrong he was. Let's make that two cocky jocks who won't be having kids anytime soon.

The final bell rang for the day, and I've never been more thankful in my life. I didn't have to perform in front of the class! What can I say? I really hate drama, and I really hate the attention that goes with it.

I ran down the halls trying not to bump into anyone, and after about 10 seconds I was at my locker. What? I'm a fast runner, And that was a new record! Yes!... I am so sad, I really need to get out more. Anyway, I grabbed all of my stuff out, slung my backpack over my shoulders and set off on my penny to the main doors leading into the parking lot. As I got closer to the doors I lifted my skateboard up just in time so I could grind the handrail down the front steps. Why did I just do that? Now people were looking at me. Great! Unwanted attention, just what I love. (note the sarcasm)

I rode to my car even quicker than usual. Opened the door, jumped in, put my keys in the ignition and drove out of that hellish place.

I finally got home after 6 minutes 38 seconds. Yes, I have this internal clock thing. Weird, I know!

When I pulled up outside my house I knew something was different. I pulled the keys out from the ignition and sat there for a minute looking at down my street and at my house, when I realised there was a black sedan parked three houses down. I know you're thinking 'wow this girl is really paranoid and crazy' but I'm not okay? I just notice my surroundings. I also bet you are thinking 'well couldn't this black sedan belong to the people living three houses down?' and the answer to that is no. I know for a fact that the Robinsons have a white land rover and that none of their relatives or friends own a black sedan. Yes I know, I'm sounding more and more crazier but I'm not. I'm just really, really observant of my surroundings. Okay? As I sat there looking at this weird black car parked down my street, in my peripheral vision I saw the curtain in my living room twitch half and inch and saw a streak of black/brown hair flash very quickly back behind them. As I said before I am very, very observant. In that instant I knew who the black sedan belonged to and I knew who was hiding behind the curtain watching me in my car.

I grabbed my skateboard, backpack and keys and stepped out from my car. After I finished locking the car I took my time to walk up my front path knowing that the person inside my house could wait a little while. After about a minute, who am I kidding? After 57 seconds I reached my front door unlocking it.

"Hey mom! I'm back!" I shouted as I walked into the hallway putting my things down on the floor.

"Oh and Hey Joey!" I shouted as an afterthought, laughing at the nickname I called him knowing he hated it.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Thought I was going to leave you on a cliffy there? Sorry I couldn't do that to you. As I said before I don't own the Gallagher girls and I know that my story is a bit different and it will not be the same as the books in future chapters, but stick with it. Who knows? You may love it? I would really appreciate some feedback because this is my first fan-fic and all so I could improve for you all. All Links to the outfits mentioned are on my profile so if you want to check them out **

**Thanks **

**Jess.x **


	2. House Intruder

Chapter two.

House intruder.

_Recap_

_"Hey mom! I'm back!" I shouted as I walked into the hallway putting my things down on the floor. _

"_Oh and Hey Joey!" I shouted as an afterthought, laughing at the nickname I called him knowing he hated it._

"Hey kiddo! Me and Joe are in the living room. Why don't you come and join us?" My mom shouted back.

"sure, coming! Two seconds, let me put my stuff away!"

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. Throwing my bag down on my bed I placed my Black Penny with my other babies. Okay that sounds weird but I have 5 penny boards. What can I say I love to skateboard and I look at them like they are my babies so why not get a few different colours to go with different outfits? I have my fully black one, a blue one with red wheels, a purple one with yellow wheels, a white one with green wheels and last but not least an orange one with white wheels. As you can probably tell I love my skateboards and I love to skate. That is a fact many people don't know about me, even though I am always skating around on them. Guess it's just me being all chameleon like. Anyway back to the situation at hand, I quickly take my shoes off and run back down stairs.

"Mom, Joey. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked them smirking my ever so famous smirk.

"I thought I would take a few days off to visit my favourite god-daughter, if that is okay with you?" He replied matching my smirk.

"Oh, that's fine by me. I'm just surprised they let you have a few days off, with it being a boarding school and all. Especially so soon after the pupils have gone back. So I'm guessing you have an ulterior motive?"

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. Do you always suspect the worst in people?" He said shaking his head chuckling to himself.

I will never understand that man. Period.

Whilst mine and Joey's little exchange I noticed that my mom looked very anxious, like she wanted to tell me something but at the same time she didn't. I decided to voice my queries.

"Enough of this pointless banter, I can clearly tell by the look on your face, mom. That you have something you would like to tell me and probably ask me. So why don't we just get to and you can say what you came here to say?" I said talking to both of them. I know I sound like a bit of a bitch at the moment but I'm not, honest. I just hate it when people don't tell me things or when they try to avoid something that I need to know. It's just who I am I guess.

"Okay, we will tell you but you have to promise us that what you here now, you will not freak out and you will never repeat this to anyone. Do you understand me Cammie?" My mom asked me, speaking for the first time since I stepped foot in the living room. And I kind of wished she hadn't, what she just said kinda scared me, and I have this feeling that whatever I'm about to be told will change my life forever, one way or another.

I couldn't even speak anymore because my brain was at top speed thinking of all the terrible things that could have happened or that could happen so I just nodded my head signalling that I understood.

"Well there is no easy way to put this but we are spies. Your mother is a spy, Your father was a spy, I'm a spy and god, even young Rebecca is a spy." This time it was Joey speaking to me but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that they were both fricken crazy!

"You have got to be kidding me! You really think I would fall for something as silly as this?"

"He was not joking darling, I have wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't bring myself to telling you. Not after what happened with your father." My mom told me with a sad, quite voice I almost didn't hear.

"YOU ARE CRAZY! BOTH OF YOU ARE FRICKEN INSANE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at them

Once I had finally calmed down after 2 minutes 23seconds I just asked them the one question that was on my mind.

"You said you couldn't tell me after what happened to dad, and now I'm guessing that he didn't die in a car accident?" I knew this was a touchy subject with mom but I just had to know

She started tearing up as soon as I said that an I knew she was going to cry and so did Joey so he answered me instead.

"You are quite right Cam, your father didn't die in a car accident and yes it was spy related but I can't tell you anymore, sorry."

I looked at him in astonishment. He knew how he died and he wouldn't tell me? I needed to know, I'm not just some little kid anymore, I'm 17 years old for Christ's sake I can handle the truth.

"I know you're not a child anymore but I still can't tell you Cammie." Joey looked very apologetic and I realised I must of spoken that thought aloud.

I could feel myself tearing up so I asked him why I couldn't know how my father died. His response was that I didn't have high enough clearance. I didn't have high enough fucking clearance to know how my father died! How fucked up was that?! And that was it, I was outraged and I let them know I was. After 1 hour of trying to calm me down and 2 and a half hours of convincing me that they were in fact spies and that they were not lying to me I finally believed them. 3 and a half hours of shouting, crying and at one point complete silence I had been told about the wold of spies and then it was time for that one important question Joey had wanted to ask me when he first got here.

"Cammie what I came here for was to ask you if you wanted to come and attend the Gallagher academy and practice to become a spy?"

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Just to let you know I have changed chapter one and made it longer so it will be a better story. I will try to update regularly and please review so I can change it to make it better for you guys.**

**Thanks**

**Jess.x**


	3. Questions and possible answers

Chapter three.

Questions and possible answers.

_Recap_

_"Cammie what I came here for was to ask you if you wanted to come and attend the Gallagher academy and practice to become a spy?" _

Do I want to be a spy? Do I really want to go away to practice being a spy? I really didn't know. Why would they want me? I am nothing special and I really don't think I could handle being a spy, I would fail and fail miserably.

"I'm not sure. I'm not good enough. Everyone would just laugh at me." I replied in a shaky voice from all the screaming and crying I had previously done.

I sat there waiting for his response. Waiting. Waiting. Until finally he burst into laughter. As I said before, I will never understand this man. He stopped laughing when he saw me glaring at him and he looked quite scared. Good, I hope he is. People have told me that my glares can be quite menacing.

"Cammie, I can see how you think you are not good enough but you are, you really are." He told be trying to be reassuring I guess.

"No I'm not. You have to say that being the god parent and all."

"Cam, listen to Joe. He knows what he is talking about." Mom contributed.

I wasn't sure. I really wasn't. How could I be possibly good enough to go to a school for spies when I only learnt about it 3 and a half hours ago? Crazy right?

"Cammie, listen to me. You are good enough. I can't believe I'm saying this but you are better at this stuff than all of the juniors and most of the seniors at Gallagher." I really need to work on not saying my thoughts aloud.

I still wasn't sure. They could just be lying to me to make me feel better. I really wasn't better than anyone who is going to that school. And I couldn't leave Bex. Wait lets rewind for a second here, if I am not mistaken I'm sure Joey said Bex was a spy. She couldn't be, she would have told me. Wouldn't she?

"Hang on a minute. Didn't you say Bex was a spy as well?" I was really curious now.

"Yes, I did say that. She has been training to become a spy for years, since she was about 6 or 7 if I recall correctly. When you two became friends in middle school, she was going to attend Gallagher but she wanted to stay so she could still be friends with you."

I still don't believe him. "I still don't believe you."

"Haven't you ever realised Cam? How she is very athletic and can take a person twice her size down? How she can beat you in a fight if you ever get into one?"

Ha. Beat me in a fight? She wishes.

"What did you just say Cammie? She has never won a fight against you?" okay this is really weird. Joe's face was so strange, a mix of confusion, disbelief and proudness. Again with the talking my thoughts aloud! I really need to stop that!

"Yeah, she always tries but she never wins, its actually quite funny. Why do you ask?" I was really confused and I wanted answers.

"See Rachel! This is why we should have told her sooner. She is already beating a Baxter! A BAXTER!" Right, I was really confused now. What was so special about me beating Bex in a fight? I really didn't know, but I intended to find out.

"Whoa guys, calm down. Could you please explain because I am very confused?"

"Oh yes well, when you said you weren't good enough that was a complete lie. The Baxters are _the_ best at fighting, in the world. So for you to have beaten a Baxter, well that is incredible. And if you still don't believe me then could you please answer this question?"

I beat a Baxter? I beat a Baxter! Yes! No wonder she looked so pissed. There was so much running through my mind so I just nodded my head. Yes I would answer his question.

"Okay then Cam. How did you know I was in your house? Your Mom never told you I was visiting and I didn't leave any traces of myself being here. But you knew. How?" Okay well I wasn't expecting that one.

"Erm… well when I pulled up I sensed something was not right. Then I noticed the Black sedan parked a few houses down and realised that the Robinsons didn't own that car, or anyone they knew for that matter. At that point I was really suspicious, well I was until I saw the curtain move and your hair quickly flash behind it. At that point I just knew it was you." I just shrugged like it was no big deal. And it wasn't. Well to me anyway.

"Wow, just wow. See Cam, this is why you should attend Gallagher. What you just explained, seeing me behind the curtain, many highly trained operatives would not have seen me."

So much pressure. I don't know if I want to be a spy. Yeah sure it would be really, really cool but I had other ambitions and dreams.

"Joe I'm not giving you a definite answer. I will call you anytime this week with my decision. Okay?"

With a nod of his head, I knew he understood. With a quick kiss on the cheek for Mom and a hug for Joey I headed upstairs to my room. I quickly found my phone in my bag and dialled Bex's number.

"Hey Cammie. You finally want to talk about your undying love for Josh?" That's Bex for you, straight to the point.

"Actually no, I don't. I want to talk about you keeping secrets from me." I replied, I hope she is feeling bad for keeping it from me.

"Erm cam, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been keeping secrets from you." That liar!

"You haven't? Well what about the little lie about you being a fricken spy?!" that was It I was furious.

After about an hour on the phone with Bex sorting things out, she had apologised and told me if I wanted to go to Gallagher she would to. That was nice of her, at least I would know someone. Well that's if I decide I want to go.

I got ready for bed and pulled my laptop out. If I was going to go to Gallagher, I was going to need more information about the place.

What I'm about to tell you is something I'm not so proud of so please don't judge me. A few years back when my dad died, I hit a sort of rebellious stage. I met a girl on the internet who taught me how to hack computers, websites, and pretty much anything you name, I could hack into them. She only taught me for a couple of weeks then I sort of lost interest, or so I thought. I then realised that I loved to hack into things as much as I love my skateboards. Well not that much but you get the idea. So I started doing it on my own and I became good, really good.

Anyway, less about then and more about now. I sat there looking at the Gallagher Academy website and decided I would have to find more information on them, so I hacked into it. Let me tell you it was hard, it took me at least 2 hours to finally get into it. I will give whoever made them firewalls a good job well done because let me tell you it was good. After looking at all of the information on that and instantly memorising it all, I found another school like Gallagher but for boys. Blackthorne. After only half an hour of hacking I got into their files and started looking about. Seriously boys, you really need to update your security. After I had finished looking into everything I needed to know I looked at the clock an realised it was nearly time for school! How the hell did I stay up all night? I really don't know and It doesn't matter now. Time for school. YAY! (note the sarcasm)

**A/N- As I said before, I don't own the Gallagher Girls… Unfortunately. Thanks for the reviews. Next chapter should be up soon. **

**Thanks**

**Jess.x**


	4. Suspicious shoppers

Chapter four.

**I do not own the Gallagher girls. **

Suspicious shoppers.

_Recap_

_After I had finished looking into everything I needed to know I looked at the clock an realised it was nearly time for school! How the hell did I stay up all night? I really don't know and It doesn't matter now. Time for school. YAY! (note the sarcasm)_

This week went really quickly, like seriously flew by. There wasn't much drama apart from Bex beating a few people up, but what's new there? I hadn't told Bex about Blackthorne because I really didn't think she needed to know. I know that sounds really hypocritical of me but I had a gut feeling that I shouldn't tell her… yet. It's Saturday and I am sat in my bedroom deciding what clothes I should wear to the mall. I really hate the mall but Bex is making me go and the mall has got a really good place I can practice my new moves, so yeah hear I am looking at what I should wear. I knew that whatever I picked Bex wouldn't approve but you know what I don't care, it's not like I'm going to a fashion parade. I looked at the clock and quickly threw on a pair of black leggings, my grey batman jumper, skull ring and skull bracelet, tied my hair in a ponytail, quickly applied eyeliner and red lipstick, grabbed my ray-bans, IPhone and penny I ran out of my room and down the stairs know Bex would be here any minute.

Just as I got down the stairs Bex pulled up in her truck so I quickly shoved my red vans on and skated out through the door and up to Bex's car. Can you guess what the first thing she said to me was? No? Well it was "OMG, look at your hair!" well thanks Bex, what do you expect when you text me at 6:30 telling me that we are leaving for the mall at 7? Like seriously, she better be thankful that I'm even here! The cheek on some people!

"Well hello to you to." I was so close to just getting out the truck and getting back into bed.

"God Cam calm down, at least let me tie a bow over the bobble because apart from that your outfit isn't that bad." Wow! Is the world ending? Is Bex complimenting my outfit? It must be!

I turned around in my seat so my back was to Bex and I could hear her rummaging through her bag until I felt her tie the ribbon around my hair.

"Perfect!" she is so controlling, but I guess I love her for it.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. But a quick question, why do you have random pieces of ribbon in your bag?" I was starting to worry about this girl. She just shrugged and then started the truck and we were on our way.

After about 10minutes (9minutes 42seconds) we were at Clearwater mall. I quickly jumped out from the truck and walked over to the hood of the car. When she finally decided her make-up was perfect she joined me then quickly ran back to get something. For a spy Bex is quite forgetful sometimes. When she returned she had a Neon pink penny board with blue wheels with her. Well that shocked me, Bex has never been into skateboarding. She must of saw me staring because she took a really defensive pose then blurted out,

"What?! You think you are the only one who owns really pretty boards? And yeah I do skate now, I saw how happy you are when you do it so I thought, 'hey why the hell not' okay?" God someone needed to take a chill pill.

"Okay, okay. Calm it Bex. I was just wondering. By the way your outfit looks really nice too. I love the colour of your vans." What? Just because I don't like clothes that much doesn't mean I don't appreciate a nice pair of vans when I see them. She was wearing a baby blue pair of super skinny jeans, a white and blue tie top thing, blue/red pair of vans, peace earrings and her brown backpack.

"You coming Cam?" I quickly snapped out from my thoughts as Bex was riding away, slowly but surely. I didn't bother answering her, put my ray-bans on, picked my phone up of the hood and skated after her. It only took me 5 seconds to catch up to her, what can I say? I'm fast on this thing. It took us all of 30 seconds to get to the mall entrance and then we set of for the food court. We got some breakfast and sat down to eat. Once we were done eating and talking we decided that we would make our way round the mall clockwise until we looped back to the food court. I have to admit that it was a good idea to come this early because it was nearly empty and that meant I could practice some of my new tricks without many people looking at me, but I will never tell Bex that. It was about 11am when we stopped for a little break after all them shops Bex had dragged me into. We were sat there on a bench chatting when Bex suddenly asked me a question I had been expecting from her at some point in the day.

"so Cam, have you decided yet?" I knew what she meant but I decided to play dumb.

"decided what?" As soon as them words left my mouth I knew that she knew I was playing dumb.

"You know what! Have you text or called Joe to tell him if you are going to attend Gallagher?"

I just shook my head because I really didn't know if I wanted to go yet. After our little talk we decided to carry on shopping, well Bex did. At this point I realised the mall was getting quite busy, I was just sitting on my board whilst Bex was in Victoria secret. I had refused to go in there so I was just sat outside the shop looking at people when I saw a bunch of teenage girls walking past giggling to one another. Now this would have been a normal sight if I hadn't seen the exact same girls an hour ago in different clothes and one of them even had a wig on! What in the world is going on? I thought I recognised them girls that just walked past, but where from? I was sat there thinking when it hit me. They were Gallagher girls. What in the world was a bunch of Gallagher girls doing in Clearwater mall, when they all went to a school in Virginia? I don't think I mentioned this but Virginia is like 721.24 miles from Maine. Something was defiantly going on. Why would a bunch of Gallagher girls be this far away from the school? Maybe the Blackthorne boys, because there school was in Maine but no they weren't here. Wait, spoke to soon. There goes three Blackthorne boys, they look right at me and then quickly turn their heads away because I'm starting right back at them. Something tells me that one Joe Solomon has something to do with this. I pull out my phone and dial Joe's number, after only three rings he picks up.

"Hello Cam, have you thought about my offer-" before he has chance to finish I cut him off.

"Joe I don't know what you are playing at but I'm guessing these pupils from Gallagher that are here have something to do with you." I better leave out the Blackthorne bit because well, I'm not supposed to know about them.

"Ah, so I see you saw the girls tailing you. I will I have to have words with them, you're not even a spy for heaven's sake and you saw them." He was rambling a bit now.

"Joe! Listen to me, if I catch one more Gallagher girl following me, or anyone for that matter, I will take matters into my own hands. Okay?" I was really serious, I didn't know what I would do, maybe hit them over the head with my board or just punch them in the face, yeah a punch in the face. I don't want to get blood on my baby.

Just as Joe was saying something Bex came out from the store with 4 bags full of clothes and stuff.

"Sorry Joe, I have to get going. Just remember, if I see anyone, and I mean anyone following me… well you get the point. Bye" and with that I hung up.

**A/N- I hope you like it. Please review because that would be a lot of help. I will try to upload the new chapter soon. Oh and I am going to put different p.o.v's in the next chapters so yeah, keep an eye out. And the links to the outfits mentioned are on my profile.**

**Thanks**

**Jess.x**


	5. Zach and followers

Chapter five.

Zach and followers

_Recap_

_"Sorry Joe, I have to get going. Just remember, if I see anyone, and I mean anyone following me… well you get the point. Bye" and with that I hung up._

"Took you long enough Bex!" I really shouldn't have shouted at her but I was getting frustrated with Joe.

"I just love that shop, chill. And sorry cam but I have to go, my grandma wants be back home. You want a ride or are you going to stay a while longer?"

Go home and do nothing or stay here and mess with dear Joey and his students?

"It's fine, I'll stay here for a while longer. I'll just skate home or get my mom to pick me up. Bye Bex" and with that she was gone. I decided that I shouldn't stay there anymore and keep moving, I wasn't going to just go up to one of them and beat them up but I _will_ stick to my word and I _will_ sort them out.

I grabbed my penny and skated over to the food court, I bought a coke and sat down. What? Bex had me traipsing around for 5 hours! Give me a break! I was just sat daydreaming when I saw them, the same three girls that walked past me outside Victoria secret. Okay Joe, if you want to play it like that. I finished my drink and threw it in the trash, grabbed my phone of the table and skated off.

I'd been skating for a good 10 minutes before I saw them girls again. Seriously? If you're going to follow me, at least try and make it not so obvious! What should I do? I couldn't just ignore them, they were doing my head in and I couldn't take them out here in front of people. I had an awesome plan that would get them off my back and show Joe that I meant what I said.

I skated down an alleyway between two shops and stopped right at the end. I turned around, counted to three and they appeared into the alleyway to. I stepped into the shadows so they couldn't see me, this made them travel further towards me.

"Tina, Eva, Anna. Why are you following me?" that got them. First of they still couldn't see me and they looked really surprised and worried that I know their names. I waited for 2 minutes of them trying to find me when I just got fed up and stepped out so they could see me.

"I'm waiting for an answer girls. Why did Joe tell you to follow me?" I was getting really annoyed now, Joe had no right to do this and they were terrible. They just stood there staring me when I finally decided to speak some more.

"I will not ask you again, why are you following me?!" They all still stared at me until Tina Walters burst out laughing. Oh that girl had something coming to her.

"yeah, and what are you going to do if we don't tell you?" she seriously underestimated me.

I smirked my famous smirk but I didn't answer her, I showed her. I suddenly pounced at her and I could tell that she wasn't expecting it. How do I know? I know because she fell to the ground whilst I sat on her glaring menacingly.

"You going to tell me now Tina? Or am I going to have to make you?"

Leaning in so I could whisper into her ear, "oh by the way, I would just tell me now. It would save me a lot of trouble and you a lot of needless pain."

The funny thing was she was supposed to be an almighty 'Gallagher girl' and she look genuinely terrified.

"I don't know, I swear. Mr. Solomon just told us to follow you about and not to be seen by you. _But obviously you saw us_." Tina mumbled the last part not thinking I could hear her. Ha I hear everything, and I mean everything. Sometimes I wish I could un hear some of the things, like that one time when… you know what that is a totally different story for a totally different time.

I had all the information I needed and with that I pressed the pressure points on her neck and she was knocked unconscious. Hearing stifled gasps and a quite shriek I looked up to see Anna and Eva staring at me in horror. Seriously what the hell? They were supposed to be spies for fuck sake! Anna looked like she was going to fricken cry! I quickly jumped up and ran towards them, in 7.32 seconds they were unconscious to. Joe this is too easy, maybe the Blackthorne boys will be a better challenge than this. I Know I said that I wasn't cut up to be a spy but if they are all like them 3 girls, I may just take Joe up on his offer. Well that's after I kick every single student from Blackthorne and Gallagher's buts.

I got my phone out and dialled his number, he picked up on the first ring.

"Joseph Solomon, you had been warned, so now it's payback."

With that I hung up. God that man infuriated me sometimes.

* * *

(Zack P.O.V)

Its 5:00am on a Saturday and mr. Solomon has woken us all up saying we were going to Clearwater mall. You may be wondering why a teacher would be waking his students up at this godforsaken hour on a Saturday. You're not? Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I go to a School called Blackthorne and people think we are just a bunch of snotty rich boys that got sent away to boarding school, but that's not the truth. Us boys are spies/assassins in training. My name is Zach and I'm 17 I've got brown hair and green eyes. I am also the best spy and assassin in my whole school, maybe the whole of America. Well apart from the Chameleon but he doesn't count, nobody knows who he is. Anyway back to the present, mr. Solomon telling us our mission. This should be fun, I love CovOps.

"Okay boys, we will be going to Clearwater mall which is about 30minites from here. When we get there we will be meeting with the Gallagher girls."

With that murmurs spread through the crowd.

"Gallagher girls? Who are they?"

"Are they spies too?"

"Do you think they will be hot?"

"Excuse me gentlemen. To answer your questions, yes they are spies like you but they are not assassins so can we please refrain from letting that one slip please." During his last sentence he looked straight at Grant. Grant is my best friend but he seriously needed to shut his mouth sometimes.

"Me and the head from Gallagher have decided it was time for you all to meet each other. We were going to do this in another place but then something came up and I thought it could be a good little learning exercise for you all."

I was getting tired of all this, I want to know what we are going to be doing, so I voiced my thoughts.

"sir, why are we going to Clearwater?"

"Good question Zach. We are going there because I have Intel a special someone will be there and I can't pass an opportunity like this. There is going to be a person you all will have to tail through the mall without them knowing."

"Why do we have to follow this dude?" some guy shouted

"Dear boy, do not let her hear you call her a boy, or there will be some serious trouble." Joe snickered whilst he said this. So it's a girl we are tailing. What's so special about her that Joe will just cancel plans for her? I don't even have the slightest idea so she must be pretty good.

"How old is she sir?" Another boy shouted out

"16, this girl you are tailing will be a difficult task. She may be a civilian but do not underestimate her."

With that more whispers echoed through the room. She was a civilian, was he joking? This was going to be the easiest thing in the world. Why would Joe think that this would be a good learning exercise? I'll never understand that man.

After all the noise died down, a picture on the projector came up. On it was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Ever. I'm not even exaggerating. With her Blond/brown hair and her big brown doe eyes, she looked stunning. The noise that erupted throughout the room just proved that they all agreed with me.

"This is Cameron Morgan. She is the person you will be tailing through the mall. I have some advice for you gentlemen, do not underestimate her and expect the unexpected. Cameron Morgan is full of surprises. With that he led us to the van and we set of to the mall. I thought that this was going to be really easy but the way Joe talked about her, you could tell he respected her hugely. Oh this was going to be fun. Cameron Morgan watch out.

**AN- Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I wont use any excuses because I hate it when people do that so erm sorry. Reviews are really welcome and thanks to all you guys who are reviewing. I promise to update more regularly. Oh and If I am using any terms wrong just tell me because I am from England not America. That's it guys, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks**

**Jess.x**


End file.
